disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ono's Snowy True Love
'Ono’s Snowy True Love '''is the 2nd episode of Season 24. Summary Ono falls in love with a snowy egret that is on it’s way to the snowy realm of the Fantasy Forest, but when she crashlands, he decides to show her around the Pridelands until she recovers. Then, Mzingo and his crew interrupt the tour and takes Snowette away from Ono and now it’s up to him and his friends to save her. Plot The episode begins up in the sky where Ono is scanning for any trouble. But while he was scanning the Pridelands, he didn’t see where he was going when another egret crashed into him and both of them crashlands onto the grass. After they shook their heads and recovered, Ono apologizes to the egret as she got up and forgave Ono for the crash. Then, when Ono looked at the egret, he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she looked with those snow white and blue colored feathers and the golden eyes that shone in the sunlight. But Ono snaps back to reality when he noticed that the egret’s wing was sprained, so he had to carry her to see Rafiki where he might heal her. Later, Ono had Rafiki place a soothing and healing paste on the egret’s wing, then he bandaged it up with some leaves. After her wing was bandaged up, the egret thanks Ono for taking her to see a healer as Ono slightly blushes and says that she’s welcome, but not before the Lion Guard and Connor could see how strange the keenest of sight was acting towards the white and blue egret. Turning to the egret, Ono apologizes again for crashing into her and introduces himself, then he asked her what her name was. However, the egret didn’t seem to have a name so Connor decides that they should call her Snowette, which the snowy egret liked, as Kion asks him why they should call her that as Connor explains that she’s a snowy egret, which explains her beautiful blue and white wintery feathers. Again, Ono introduced himself to Snowette and bows down, just for Bunga to smirk at him, as he was determined to find out why his friend was acting so weird towards the snowy egret. While Snowette was recovering, Ono was waiting outside just to hear Bunga call behind him and ask him what was up with him. Turning his head away, Ono says that’s nothing and that he’s fine, but Bunga still wanted to know just as he noticed how red Ono’s cheeks were. Then, after thinking it through, Bunga realizes that... Ono’s in love! Stuttering, Ono tries to tell Bunga that he is not in love, but he could already feel his cheeks going getting more as Bunga starts teasing him. After being really annoyed by Bunga chanting “Ono loves Snowette! Ono loves Snowette! Ono and Snowette sitting in a tree! KISSING!”, Ono snaps at him to cut it out as Bunga stops and apologizes to him. Bunga decides that if Ono wants Snowette to be his lovebird, he’ll have to play it cool, but Ono wasn’t sure about this. Luckily, Bunga is there to help him just as the Kion, Fuli, Besthe, Connor, and Snowette appeared out of the den and Ono felt his cheeks burning again when he saw Snowette. He then whispers to Bunga to ask him what he should do as he (Bunga) whispers back to him to just say hi to Snowette and then ask her how her wing is doing. Mustering up his courage, Ono swallows the lump in his throat and says hi Snowette in a shaky voice, then asks her how her wing, hoping that she wouldn’t notice the red color on his cheeks. They couldn’t understand what Snowette was saying, but luckily, Connor translates that she said that her wing is fine but is still a bit in bad shape. However, she can still fly but only on low ground, so it might take her wing a little longer to heal before she can take off again. Bunga whispers a suggestion to Ono that while Snowette's wing heals, he can give her a tour around the Pridelands, and Ono thanks him for that as he cleared his throat and asked Snowette if she would like a tour. Snowette happily accepts the offer and Ono leads her to their first destination. They first flew to Kilio Valley, where the elephants roamed, and Ono introduced Snowette to them as they said hello, greeted her, and introduced themselves. Then after visiting Kilio Valley, Ono takes Snowette to Ndefu Grove where the galagos also greet the snowy egret. Ono could see that Snowette was having a great time in the tour. Later, a montage is seen of Ono taking Snowette around the places of the Pridelands and she was really liking the part of being greeted by all the animals. So far, this tour was going well, but what Ono did not realize was that he was being watched by Mzingo and his vulture friends. After the tour around the Pridelands, except for the Outlands, Ono and Snowette took a break and landed on a nearby rock with trees and a flower bush. Snowette thanks Ono the tour and has enjoyed seeing a lot of things and meeting a lot of new faces as Ono felt his cheeks beginning to flush again and he shyly thanks the snowy egret, then adds that it’s the nicest thing he can do for her. In the bushes, Mzingo and his vultures were watching this lovey dovey scene as the two vultures begin to snicker at Ono's new and odd behavior towards the snowy egret. Then, Mzingo decides that maybe they can use the keenest of sight's new friend for his newly hatched plan. As the two egrets were still alone, Ono was enjoying the day he was having with Snowette and wishes that she'd stay here in the Pridelands, but he knew that she must head back to the Fantasy Forest for that's her real home, not the Pridelands. But hopefully, she'll come back and visit the Pridelands any time she wants. Just then, Mzingo and his vultures flew out of the bushes, and surprised Ono and Snowette! Mzingo orders his vultures to get Snowette, but Ono was quick to protect her as he zoomed towards Mzingo's henchmen and pokes them on either the chest or their heads. But what he didn’t know was that while he was protecting Snowette, Mzingo captures her in his wings as she then squawks for Ono’s help and he turned to see that Mzingo has her! Ono flew up and dove down to Mzingo and ordered him to let Snowette go, but he was knocked out of the sky by one of his vultures! After the vultures have flown off with Snowette, Ono was furious but he knew that even him alone can’t fight a whole group of vultures to save his new friend. He needed to get the Lion Guard as he flew off to find them. Meanwhile, at the Lair of the Lion Guard, the Lion Guard and Connor were relaxing as Fuli wonders how Ono is doing on giving Snowette her tour around the Pridelands and Kion replies to her that he’s probably doing just fine, but Bunga begins to think that maybe Ono giving Snowette a tour was more like a date. Fuli sarcastically responded “Really?” as Bunga replied that he just thinks that Ono and Snowette are on a date, whatever that it, he added. Then, just before Connor could explain what a date is, Ono flew in and exclaims to everyone that Mzingo and his vultures have captured Snowette and are taking her to the Outlands. Trivia * Ono develops his first crush in this episode. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 24 Category:Episodes focusing on Ono Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:Episodes focusing on the Lion Guard Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes with images Category:Lion Guard images Category:Ono images Category:Season 24 images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Mzingo Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Couple images Category:Romance images